1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an immobilized lipase preparation used for modifying fats and oils and to a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for modifying fats and oils using an immobilized lipase preparation has hitherto been known. The immobilized lipase preparation is obtained by adsorbing lipase on a carrier. As the carrier, inorganic carriers such as Celite, pig bone, diatomaceous earth or kaolinite are generally known. Further, a synthetic adsorbing agent such as an anion exchange resin is known (see e.g. Japanese Patent Unexamined Published Applications Nos. 61-202688 and 60-98984). However, these immobilized lipase preparations heretofore known have the problem that it is difficult to maintain their enzyme activity for a long period of time.